Sesame Street, The Entire 3rd Series, Streaming Media Re-release Update Plan (1971)
Hello Jim Henson Company, My name is William Bradley Mitchell. As a child I loved watching Children's Television Shows as well as Children's Videos. So here are a series of proposals to re-release these shows and videos for people of all ages to enjoy. I have a big announcement update to all Sesame Street fans. Now today I would like you all to re-release the Entire 3rd Series of Sesame Street. Now that the re-releases of Sesame Street The Entire 1st & 2nd Series are both complete. It's time to focus on the 3rd Season of Sesame Street. Sesame Street Season 3 began on November 8, 1971 and ended on May 5, 1972. There are 130 episodes in Season 3. So re-release the whole 3rd Season of Sesame Street by putting all 130 episodes back in circulation I suggest 10 episodes per day on Netflix, Hoopla, Amazon Prime Video & TubiTV just on temporary terms as well as Apple TV & Android TV on permanent terms. Also be sure you fully digitize the video footage and the audio footage to a clean form for all 130 episodes and give them all off-screen titles. Finally make customers know about it by making advertisements of Sesame Street The Entire 3rd Series as a preview for all young families everywhere from March, 1, 2021 to March, 18, 2021. During the trailer of Sesame Street, The Entire 3rd Series show the comparison of the old footage to the new footage side by side. Remember to make 150 million copies worldwide of Sesame Street The Entire 3rd Series, on all streaming devices by translating some of them in several languages such as french, spanish, and many more. Remember to air only the 3rd Series of Sesame Street as a rerun on the Universal Kids network, TV Land network, Treehouse network and HBO Kids network. Also remember to take a picture of one of the streaming media devices of Sesame Street, The Entire 3rd Series, then post it as a picture update on the Wikipedia and the Muppet Wikia. This would be great because people today need to see Sesame Street Season 3 in a clear picture format that measures up to today’s technological standards by March 18, 2021. To the Jim Henson Company from William Bradley Mitchell Here is the list of Sesame Street Season 3 episodes that are going to be part of Sesame Street, The Entire 3rd Series, and need to be fully remastered in clean footage with off screen titles. # Episode 0276 (November 8, 1971) # Episode 0277 (November 9, 1971) # Episode 0278 (November 10, 1971) # Episode 0279 (November 11, 1971) # Episode 0280 (November 12, 1971) # Episode 0281 (November 15, 1971) # Episode 0282 (November 16, 1971) # Episode 0283 (November 17, 1971) # Episode 0284 (November 18, 1971) # Episode 0285 (November 19, 1971) # Episode 0286 (November 22, 1971) # Episode 0287 (November 23, 1971) # Episode 0288 (November 24, 1971) # Episode 0289 (November 25, 1971) # Episode 0290 (November 26, 1971) # Episode 0291 (November 29, 1971) # Episode 0292 (November 30, 1971) # Episode 0293 (December 1, 1971) # Episode 0294 (December 2, 1971) # Episode 0295 (December 3, 1971) # Episode 0296 (December 6, 1971) # Episode 0297 (December 7, 1971) # Episode 0298 (December 8, 1971) # Episode 0299 (December 9, 1971) # Episode 0300 (December 10, 1971) # Episode 0301 (December 13, 1971) # Episode 0302 (December 14, 1971) # Episode 0303 (December 15, 1971) # Episode 0304 (December 16, 1971) # Episode 0305 (December 17, 1971) # Episode 0306 (December 20, 1971) # Episode 0307 (December 21, 1971) # Episode 0308 (December 22, 1971) # Episode 0309 (December 23, 1971) # Episode 0310 (December 24, 1971) # Episode 0311 (December 27, 1971) # Episode 0312 (December 28, 1971) # Episode 0313 (December 29, 1971) # Episode 0314 (December 30, 1971) # Episode 0315 (December 31, 1971) # Episode 0316 (January 3, 1972) # Episode 0317 (January 4, 1972) # Episode 0318 (January 5, 1972) # Episode 0319 (January 6, 1972) # Episode 0320 (January 7, 1972) # Episode 0321 (January 10, 1972) # Episode 0322 (January 11, 1972) # Episode 0323 (January 12, 1972) # Episode 0324 (January 13, 1972) # Episode 0325 (January 14, 1972) # Episode 0326 (January 17, 1972) # Episode 0327 (January 18, 1972) # Episode 0328 (January 19, 1972) # Episode 0329 (January 20, 1972) # Episode 0330 (January 21, 1972) # Episode 0331 (January 24, 1972) # Episode 0332 (January 25, 1972) # Episode 0333 (January 26, 1972) # Episode 0334 (January 27, 1972) # Episode 0335 (January 28, 1972) # Episode 0336 (January 31, 1972) # Episode 0337 (February 1, 1972) # Episode 0338 (February 2, 1972) # Episode 0339 (February 3, 1972) # Episode 0340 (February 4, 1972) # Episode 0341 (February 7, 1972) # Episode 0342 (February 8, 1972) # Episode 0343 (February 9, 1972) # Episode 0344 (February 10, 1972) # Episode 0345 (February 11, 1972) # Episode 0346 (February 14, 1972) # Episode 0347 (February 15, 1972) # Episode 0348 (February 16, 1972) # Episode 0349 (February 17, 1972) # Episode 0350 (February 18, 1972) # Episode 0351 (February 21, 1972) # Episode 0352 (February 22, 1972) # Episode 0353 (February 23, 1972) # Episode 0354 (February 24, 1972) # Episode 0355 (February 25, 1972) # Episode 0356 (February 28, 1972) # Episode 0357 (February 29, 1972) # Episode 0358 (March 1, 1972) # Episode 0359 (March 2, 1972) # Episode 0360 (March 3, 1972) # Episode 0361 (March 6, 1972) # Episode 0362 (March 7, 1972) # Episode 0363 (March 8, 1972) # Episode 0364 (March 9, 1972) # Episode 0365 (March 10, 1972) # Episode 0366 (March 13, 1972) # Episode 0367 (March 14, 1972) # Episode 0368 (March 15, 1972) # Episode 0369 (March 16, 1972) # Episode 0370 (March 17, 1972) # Episode 0371 (March 20, 1972) # Episode 0372 (March 21, 1972) # Episode 0373 (March 22, 1972) # Episode 0374 (March 23, 1972) # Episode 0375 (March 24, 1972) # Episode 0376 (March 27, 1972) # Episode 0377 (March 28, 1972) # Episode 0378 (March 29, 1972) # Episode 0379 (March 30, 1972) # Episode 0380 (March 31, 1972) # Episode 0381 (April 3, 1972) # Episode 0382 (April 4, 1972) # Episode 0383 (April 5, 1972) # Episode 0384 (April 6, 1972) # Episode 0385 (April 7, 1972) # Episode 0386 (April 10, 1972) # Episode 0387 (April 11, 1972) # Episode 0388 (April 12, 1972) # Episode 0389 (April 13, 1972) # Episode 0390 (April 14, 1972) # Episode 0391 (April 17, 1972) # Episode 0392 (April 18, 1972) # Episode 0393 (April 19, 1972) # Episode 0394 (April 20, 1972) # Episode 0395 (April 21, 1972) # Episode 0396 (April 24, 1972) # Episode 0397 (April 25, 1972) # Episode 0398 (April 26, 1972) # Episode 0399 (April 27, 1972) # Episode 0400 (April 28, 1972) # Episode 0401 (May 1, 1972) # Episode 0402 (May 2, 1972) # Episode 0403 (May 3, 1972) # Episode 0404 (May 4, 1972) # Episode 0405 (May 5, 1972) 130 episodes on one streaming media device That's all for now.Category:Streaming Media Re-release Update Plans Category:Sesame Street Streaming Media Re-release Update Plans